The Walking Dead: Danielle
by Mayonaka-Wolf
Summary: Danielle was alone in the wood's, but then a familiar face found her.
1. Prologue 1

(AMC's The Walking Dead does not belong to me, this takes place in an alternate universe, some characters may be missing or not involved. The only characters that belong to me are Danielle and Peter. Enjoy!)

Prologue

I'm through the forest, bow in hand, arrow loaded on it. A walker walks into the clearing to greet me.

"Holy shit you are an ugly bastard arent you?" I laugh lightly and shoot it in the head, it falls to the floor.

I pull the arrow out, wipe the head with a cloth and keep walking, there has to be a building around here somewhere. It's kind of late and I'm hungry so may as well try to hunt. I load my bow again and let my senses focus around me. I take a deep breathe and look to a tree about 6 metre's from me, theres a rabbit eating near the base of the tree, I aim and shoot. Another arrow comes flying from the left and hits the rabbit at the same time as mine. I'm starving, I need that rabbit...

"What the hell?.." I said quietly to myself as I hid in a bush.

A figure walks out and reaches for the rabbit, seem's human..

"I know better than to trust people now.." I get up and aim my bow at their head.

They do the same.

"Who are you?.." the persons voice call's from where the rabbit tree is.

I don't answer, stupid question anyway. I don't really know anymore.

"Come here" the voice is clearly a guy.

Curiosity takes over and I step closer, my bow still held up.

I can see his face now. Scruffy, his hair is kind of long, its kind of dark brown, same as his eyes.

"Your a kid..."

"I'm 15." I keep my bow up.

"Oh, you speak."

"Of course I speak, what the fuck? You thought I was mute or some shit?"

"Damn, you speak alright, I'll put mine down if you put yours down" He starts slowly lowering his crossbow.

"Your gonna just lay down your weapon that easily?" I ask.

"If you do the same"

"Tch."

"Im serious"

"Alright.." I start to take the arrow off the bow and he takes his finger off the trigger of his bow.

Soon, both of us have our weapons on the floor.

"How many walkers have you killed?" he asks after a bit of silence.

"Huh? Uh.. I don't know, I've lost count, at least 20" I said.

"How many people have you killed?" he asks again while looking around.

I paused and looked away.

" 2.." I finally answer.

"Why?.." He clearly realized that he had bothered me a bit.

"First one tried to kill me. Second one asked me too." I speak at almost a whisper but he still caught it.

"I see, and your name is?" he grabbed the rabbit from the base of the tree and took out the arrows, handing mine to me.

I take the arrow and put it in my quiver.

"Danielle" I look at him again "And you?"

"Daryl" he brushed hair out of his face.

After another silence, Daryl told me that he had a group up ahead.

"Do you want to come with us?.." he put his crossbow on his back.

"How do I know you won't kill me?" I say picking up my bow.

"If I wanted to I would have done it already"

I thought for a bit.

"Okay"


	2. Prologue 2

After a long while of walking, we arrived at an abandoned house.

We had gotten out of the forest awhile ago and arrived at what used to be a neighborhood. It wasn't a bad spot.

"This is where you guys are staying?" I looked up at Daryl.

"Yeah, its me, A kid named Glenn, this guy Rick and his son Carl."

"Son?" I hadn't seen another kid in a long time.

"Yeah" he breathed and then did a knocking sequence on the door.

"Daryl?" a voice came from inside the house.

"Yep"

The sound of unlocking came from within the house and the door was carefully opened, the hinges squeaked lightly but it opened fine.

"Who's that?" a younger guy looked at me.

"Her name is Danielle, I found her hunting in the woods and well, asked her if she wanted to come.

"Huh. Alright, you asked her I'm guessing?" he opened the door wider and let us in.

"Of course" Daryl replied as we walked in.

A figure that seemed a bit taller than me appeared from a flight of stairs. His hair was to his shoulders and he was wearing... a sheriff's hat?

He lingered around the middle of the stairs, watching.

"Hi.." I looked at him and kind of breathed out the word.

"Who are you?" he kind of ignored the greeting and walked down the stairs.

"Danielle" I placed my bow on my back.

He walked out into the little bit of light and I saw his face more clearly.

"I'm Carl" he held out his hand and I carefully took it and shook it.

"Well, I guess we have a new group member?" a man who I guessed was Rick came down the stairs and looked at me.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm Danielle" I said quietly.

"I hope your strong, and trustworthy. Make one move and I will not hesitate-

"To put me down?" I blinked "I've heard it before, I'm aware"

He crossed his arms.

"Glad to hear that you understand"

I nodded. I was ready for this, I hoped.


	3. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Heyyyy so I havent posted in a while due to school but I was just reading my prologue and realized that I actually did some mistakes etc soooo yeah, in case you havent notice there is quite a bit of profanity (mostly because I actually swear a lot oops) but if you dont like it just message me and I'll try to tone it down, hope you guys like this next chapter, they should be longer now :3

Chapter 1: Bored

It's been about..

Actually nevermind, I dont know how long it's been, lost count a few days after the outbreak. Anyways, I've kind of become part of the "family" now I suppose. It's kind of cool actually, haviong other people around all the fucking time.

"Would you stop staring, I know you've seen a rabbit before"

"Wha-

"You alright there?" Daryl laughs at me mockingly.

"What- yeah yeah im all good just kinda being a dumbass"

"So... the usual"

"basically"

We laugh "Cool"

We sit inside the abandoned house, I munch on a rabbit leg. Its dry but who cares really.

Rick looks at Carl and I, "Hey thanks for the rabbit, Danny" he says.

"Oh, don't worry about it" I grin a little.

Rick smiles but keeps looking at Carl and I.

"Something wrong Rick?" I sit up.

"Wha-

He's taken aback but I carry on

"You keep staring at us" I say throwing the rabbit bone behind me and wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"Its just, eh its nothing nevermind"

I glare

"Its just" he begins again "You seem to be really close to Carl...even closer than Daryl"

"I just worry is all"

Carl looks over at me

"I can take care of myself" he gets up and marches up the stairs to the roof

"Great" I sigh and flop back.

Daryl and Glen look at each other but Daryl shrugs and keeps eating.

I walk up the stairs to go talk to Carl, I hate that Rick keeps asking me why I hang out with Carl all the time.. especially since he's got it completely backwards. Carl's the one that keeps coming to sit with me, Carl's the one who goes hunting with me, Its him, not me. But of course just like most guys, he's stubborn to just say he enjoys my company.

I sit down.

"Dude why is it such a big deal, so you're friends with a girl, its not high school anymore."

he stays quiet.

"Seriously Carl why-

he looks over at me

"Whats with the look?"

still silence.

"Alright clearly something is wrong so if you would just tell me-

I stop talking because Carl keeps coming closer..

"Um, what are you-

"..I dont know... let me just try something"

And thats when he fucking kissed me.

was short, nothing intense, my eyes were open which made me feel stupid and rude but whatever, was just a peck, but I was confused.

When I finally blinked and came to my sense he was just staring.

awkward silence.

"What the fuck man!" I say

"I-

"You can't just-

"I know, I-

"Seriously Carl, what the shit was that!"

"..."

and then the memories came back. I hadn't felt anything when he kissed me so don't make that mistake because I dont have a crush on him or anything, he's my friend. But then I started thinking. Which is never good...

"Danny I'm sorry...damn, I messed this up.."

I dont say anything, I'm gone, lost in the memories as they flash past me..

"Danny?.." Carl nudges me.

I get angry, stupid memories.

In a split second I grab a knife from my side and throw it.

It hits a wall and stays imbedded in it.

But it hit an obstacle. That obstacle is called Carl's cheek.

He was bleeding.

I fell.

I don't remember anything else.


End file.
